Where the Magic Happens
Perplexahedron }} Where the Magic Happens is the fourteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The group is chasing Ultimate Aggregor, who runs toward a door and shouts an incantation. The door glows symbols and opens to a world that looks like it is full of mana. Unfortunately, Four Arms wasn't strong enough to keep the door open, and it closes. After Four Arms transforms back to normal, Ben remembers the glowing symbols and writes them down, but Gwen is unable to pronounce the symbols correctly. She does know someone who can read them, and that person is Charmcaster. When Gwen approaches Charmcaster, she begins fighting Gwen before she could tell her why she came. Charmcaster stops fighting when Gwen mentions Aggregor crossing a portal that looks like it is made of pure mana. Charmcaster decides to help, and she and Gwen go back to the door and Charmcaster says the incantation (Yahwahtacsip) which is the gateway to Ledgerdomain, the dimension made up of pure mana. Charmcaster explains that she was born here and that she and Hex were sent to Earth by Charmcaster's father, who was fighting the ruler of Ledgerdomain, Addwaitya, but died in battle. Gwen also notices that her magical and Anodite powers and abilities have gotten much stronger and more powerful. Addwaitya's stone creatures attack the group and battle them. Ben transforms into Jetray and tries to fight them, but cannot fly since the sky and earth are not parallel in this dimension. Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and the stone creatures are defeated, but the group encounters Addwaiyta. Addwaitya tries to kill the group by covering them with rock, but Charmcaster and Gwen free themselves and they flee from Addwaitya. They are then attacked by Addwaitya's stone bat-like creatures, and Ben transforms into Chromastone and they fight the creatures, while Charmcaster prepares a spell that will protect them. The spell works and the creatures leave. Soon, they come across a gap, where Charmcaster hears her father's voice, telling her to step into the gap to reunite with him. Gwen is able to convince Charmcaster that it is a trick and they move on. Soon, they encounter Addwaitya's guard, Pallorfang. Ben transforms into Humungousaur and fights the creature, killing it by pushing it off a cliff. Addwaitya, angered by Humungousaur killing his pet, attacks them and entraps them in frozen blocks. Humungousaur transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur and frees the others, then fights Addwaitya. The Alpha Rune, the key to all of his magical power and strength, mysteriously disappears and he is attacked by Aggregor, where the Alpha Rune is revealed to be yet another piece of the Map of Infinity. Aggregor escapes the collapsing dimension and Charmcaster helps the team get out, but stays behind to free her people. Aggregor has nearly all the pieces of the Map of Infinity and the team vow to make sure Aggregor will pay and find some way to return to help Charmcaster and free her people. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Aggregor obtains the third fragment of the Map of Infinity. Character Debuts *Addwaitya *Pallorfang *Scrutins Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster Villains *Ultimate Aggregor *Addwaitya (first appearance) *Pallorfang (first appearance) *Scrutins (first appearance) *Stone Creatures Aliens Used *Four Arms *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Chromastone *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur Spells Used *Amplusmica *Atherfo *Eradiko *Hitreya *Meus Manus Manus *Nekwaheew *Perturbo *Reptilicus *Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicitia Occoltus Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *Charmcaster reveals that everything has a secret, true name, which gives one control over that thing. She references the Alpha Rune, which contains the secret, true name of magic, giving one complete control over magic itself. *Although it wasn't shown, the Alpha Rune teleported Aggregor out of Ledgerdomain. *Even though Terraspin is immune to raw mana attacks, Ben didn't turn into him because he didn't know he would be particularly useful. *FusionFall released a Humungousaur suit with the background from this episode. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic